


Letters of Marque

by DayOfTheBethan



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Letters, M/M, Multi, Non-Chronological
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayOfTheBethan/pseuds/DayOfTheBethan
Summary: A relationship through letters, not in chronological order.





	Letters of Marque

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. I was thinking about the 'my truest love' inscription in the book and reading other epistolorary fics and...this happened. I don't know if it's very good, so comments and criticism and kudos are very welcome!
> 
> Letters of Marque were given to privateers giving them sovereign license and 'authorizing him to make reprisals on the subjects of a hostile state for injuries alleged to have been done to him by the enemy's army'
> 
> Not beta'd so all mistakes are my own.

James. My truest love. Know no shame. T. H.  
-  
_Dear Lord Hamilton,_  
We arrived into Nassau the day before last. The weather is intolerable, and the company even more so. However, I believe there is potential for your ideas to come to life here. I will tell you more on my return.  
_Lieutenant Mcgraw._  
-  
_Dear Miss Barlow,_  
I would request the pleasure of your company at my salon tonight. I will be discussing philosophical matters that I feel will be of interest to you.  
_Thomas Hamilton -_  
  
_Thomas,_  
I will be staying at my father's house for a few days more. I shall return by the weekend.  
_Miranda_  
-  
Thomas,  
~~I am so~~  
Thomas,  
~~I miss yo~~ -  
Thomas.  
-  
_James._  
I'll be back soon.  
_Miranda._  
-  
_Thomas,_  
My love. Its been a week since you were taken from us. I'm doing as you said, I'm looking after James, although I'm not sure he knows it. I'm not sure he knows much of anything that's happening, he's been silent and so full of rage since that day.  
You won't ever read this. But I need to write to you, I need...I don't know what I need. I need you. I won't even send this. I'll throw it into the sea. I don't know what else to say.  
Goodbye Thomas.  
_Miranda._  
-  
_James._  
Its been twelve years. The longest twelve years I've ever lived through. I don't know why I'm writing this, you're sat outside on the porch, watching the sun set over the sea. I can go and speak to you. It still doesn't feel real. I don't know if it ever will. If writing to you will make it seem real, I will write a letter every day for the rest of my life.

_Thomas_  
-  
Thomas. My truest love. I know no shame. J. M.  
-  
_To Miss Barlow,_  
I greatly enjoyed our sojourn today. Would you do me the honour of coming to dinner with my family, a week this Friday? I am sure they would love to meet you.  
_Thomas Hamilton_  
-  
Lady Hamilton,  
Admiral Hennessey called, we had to set sail early. Please accept, and convey my apologies to your husband, that I will not be able to attend dinner tonight.  
_James Mcgraw_

_-_  
Lieutenant,  
I was called to parliament urgently. Please, make yourself comfortable – my wife will be home shortly, and myself soon after. Our plans will proceed without delay when we are all together.  
_Thomas Hamilton_  
-  
Miranda,  
I am reunited with James, against all odds. You, my dearest, should be here as well. We both feel your absence. You're in a three part story left unfinished, too much food made, space automatically made in a too-small bed. I have nowhere to send this, so it may as well go to the sea, as so many messages with no destination do. I miss you. I love you.  
_Thomas._

 

 


End file.
